His Flower
by CandiedChris
Summary: Aika is a promiscuous non-ninja resident at the Akatsuki hideout, who is deeply in love with a certain puppeteer. But does he return her feelings or do the other members just get in his way? Short Series of Oneshots. SasoriOC
1. His Flower

The original title of this oneshot was _The Akatsuki Whore_, however I felt that it might have been a tad inappropriate for this site. Despite having that for a name there is no sexual content in this story- it is only implied. The story takes place in no particular time, but sometime before the time skip. I apologize for any OCC-ness, especially on Sasori's behalf. I wasn't entire sure how he would act in some situations.

_**Rating: **_M for implied sexual content, adult themes, and minor language

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. The only thing I do own is Aika...

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open; my vision focused to see the tanned skin of Sasori. I didn't really remember falling asleep, especially not on his lap. I could feel his arms brushing up against my ribcage as he worked on his puppets. My legs parted at his stomach and hung at either side of him, my toes barely touching the floor. The tip of my nose was touching the crook of his neck, and I took the chance to snuggle deeper into him for warmth.

"You're awake." I smiled into him before unfolding my arms from between our bodies and wrapping them around his torso in a loose hug. "How long was I out?" He put whatever he was working on down and placed his hands on my hips. "Half an hour." I suppressed a yawn as I pulled away from him slightly to see his seemingly expressionless face. But, I knew better. Beneath his blank façade he was smirking.

"You overwork yourself Sasori-kun." He rolled his eyes before removing his hands from me and picking up his tools once more. I guess he really didn't care about my opinion on the matter, since he knows it annoys me when he works on his puppets too much. But, then again, I know that I annoy him when I get into an overly flirtatious mood (which ironically is nearly every night, and he works nearly every night), yet I do it anyways.

He also knew that I would get bored very quickly, unless I was still tired- which I really wasn't. I sighed to try and stop myself from becoming irritated. "Sasori-kun are you mad at me?" He glanced into my eyes for a split second before getting back to whatever he was doing, "No, why?"

I ran my fingers along the hem of his organization jacket. "You just seem annoyed with something." He pulled his hands away from his puppet, since he knew I was going to get off of his lap. I don't know what it was about Sasori, but he could some how read me like a book, almost like I was one of his puppets.

After sliding off of his lap, I stood beside him, "I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek lightly before leaving his little workshop. _Stubborn man, he should take a break._ I've known Sasori the longest out of all the men in the Akatsuki, after all, he was the one who brought me here.

I think he'd rather us be together, but my personal faults have caused us to not be in a formal relationship with just each other. I only wish that it didn't bother him as much as I think it does- even if he'll never show me. We just have that sort of connection, where we can tell what's on one another's minds.

I know it's not fair to him, but these matters rarely are. My brother says I was blessed with too much love. My father says I'm just a slut. Sasori says I'm complicated. But, all Deidara ever says is that I'm kawaii. I think he only says that though is cause we're like each other's play things. We rarely even have sex, just participate in 'erotic play' as Alex Huxley would put it. I love him almost as much as I love Sasori, but it's a different relationship entirely.

"Oi, Aika-chan! Where have you been, un?" I smiled brightly at the blonde, "I was keeping Sasori-kun company as he worked." _I guess that's what you could call it._ I could tell he was going to go to bed soon, by the look on his face. But he seemed to ignore his own sleepiness as he wrapped an arm around my waist and lead me down the hallway. My smile faded into a nearly blank expression. "Deidara-kun, if you're tired you should go to bed."

He shook his head as he turned into a random room which happened to be his own. "I refuse to go to sleep until you spend the night with me again, un." I **really** wasn't in the mood for sex tonight, especially with a hyperactive blond. "Gomen nasai, but I promised Itachi-san I'd stay with him tonight." His face fell a little too dramatically.

"Aww but Aika, you haven't slept with me in months, yeah!" I fought the urge to roll my eyes, "You know I can't break a promise, especially not one with Itachi-san." He let out a sad sigh, "Alright, but will you at least stay with me tomorrow night, hm?" To tell you the truth, I wasn't really sure if I wanted to accept is offer but you can't just say that to a person like Deidara. "Sure thing, Dei-kun."

I exited the room before I could tack on _I give you my word_, because if I did then I wouldn't be able to weasel my way out of it tomorrow. I never break a promise, not to **anyone**. Everyone here knows that, and some of them even use it to their advantage. I _try_ not to let that bother me though, since I guess it is my own fault for being so...friendly with everyone.

Itachi was taking off his cloak when I entered his room. He turned to see me, his black eyes boring holes into my chocolate ones. At once I regretted going in there, as he advanced on me. As I said before, I wasn't tired but I didn't want to have sex either. As Deidara is hyperactive in bed, Itachi is rough.

He shoved me against the wall, kissing down my neck. I wanted Sasori then, to protect me, though I needed no protection. Itachi frightened me when he was horny. His emotionless stature turned aggressive and possessive. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks about his brother when he's like this. I wonder if he loves him as much as he loves our time together.

***

Sasori hunted Deidara down, being obviously aggravated. He knew his partner well enough to see when he wanted to mess around with the Akatsuki Whore- not that he liked calling her that, as he found her title highly distasteful, but lacked another name for her position. She was neither his girlfriend, nor his friend. His lover, perhaps, but she was everyone's lover. Which he hated. He wanted her all to himself, but didn't want to push her away. No, he loved her too much to hurt her.

When the puppet master had gotten to the bubbly blond's room, he could tell that he was asleep. _Aika mentioned Itachi earlier. She must be with him_, Sasori thought as he cursed under his breath. He could pull her away from Deidara, but not from Itachi. Not without consequences. True, he was almost certain stronger then the kid, but wasn't up for a fight. He didn't want to show Aika that he cared about her- I mean really cared. She knows he feels for her, as she feels for him too, but not as much as he really does.

In reluctance he walked outside of Itachi's door, listening closely to hear the soft grunting sounds coming from the Uchiha and light, delicate moans of his infatuation. The nukenin grimaced, wishing it was him instead and that the Uchiha had never joined the organization in the first place. He knew his flower would not want to do anything for a couple days. Itachi usually hurt her. Not badly, but just enough to make her want to stay away from any sort of play for a while. At least she is a fast healer.

***

I bit my bottom lip as Sasori examined me. He was beyond angry and walking along the line of thoroughly pissed off. My legs were shaking in the stirrups as he let out a growl. "I'll kill him." His temper seethed as he tried to stop the bleeding, "I'll fucking kill him."

"Sasori-kun....it's ok." I held back a whimper as he kissed me down below. The puppet master's subtle sweetness returned, his face morphing back into the laid back one that seemed to be permanently stuck there. "Leader-sama sent him and Kisame-san on a mission this morning."

Pein was by far the best in bed. I'd only slept with him twice, and that was while Sasori and Deidara were on a mission. He watched over me while my true lover was out and about. In fact, if I hadn't already had sex with him, I'd say he was like a father figure.

He let out a deep sigh, taking my legs down off their metal harnesses and putting my underwear back on gently. He kissed me again, making me smile, "Sasori-kun..."

"Hm?" He leaned over on top of me, my inner thighs brushing against his hips, "Don't be mad."

Sasori smiled ever so lightly, kissing my neck in content. I could tell he was still peeved at the Uchiha and knew that he wouldn't show his obvious annoyance with me. He laid there for a moment, breathing in my scent. Something was bothering him, something other then what had happened. I wanted to ask, but withheld the urge as to not bother him even more. "I want you to stay in my room until you're fully healed, Aika-chan."

I frowned slightly, he rarely called me Aika-chan. It used to be the only way he'd say my name...until I started sleeping with the other members. It made me sad, but he didn't notice. "Dei-kun wanted me to-"

"No." His voice make me shiver, the cold hard tone making me want to slither out from under him. He noticed this, and regretted speaking in such a manner. "Not until you're better." I let out a pent up breath, doing my best not to hurt him even more.

"I'm sorry Sasori-danna." Sasori got off of me, turning his back upon me. His heated voice returned almost instantly, "Don't call me that." I shuddered again, however this time he didn't see it. "Go to my room. Don't leave."

I got up and left the room which had been deemed my examination room. Every now and then Sasori would check me out to make sure I was alright. I suppose being promiscuous has its set backs.

***

Sasori stayed behind, staring passively at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he should clean up the blood from his flower's innards, but that was one of the farthest things from his mind at the moment. That damned Uchiha had practically raped her, tore her apart from the inside out. She didn't fight back. She _couldn't_ fight back.

His fists clenched as he left only when he was sure she was gone. He didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't want to scare her again. Indeed the look on her face when he snapped at her nearly killed him inside. She should be afraid of Itachi, not him. He would never hurt her on purpose. Unless, of course, he had to.

The nukenin's scowling face morphed back into its natural form. Apathetic. Calm. Blank. His eyes melted back to red coals, no longer on fire with hatred towards his counterpart. He looked almost doll-like, a feature he learned to love and loathe. _I'll turn him into a puppet, _he spat at himself venomously inside. He should have stopped him. He should have saved her.

***

I sat on Sasori's bed with the utmost sadness dwelling in my eyes. It had been awhile since he had acted so ill towards me, and the thought of him being upset with me made my heart ache.

My mother was a whore. That's where I learned it from. The only kind of relationship I ever saw was one where one woman would have dozens of partners, even after choosing a lifelong suitor- my father. From observing her I was taught the ways of a tramp. I hated all the terms given to me. I hated who I was. But, it is all I've ever known.

Amazingly I have never been pregnant. I believe there may be something wrong with my reproductive tract, as my cycle is sporadic and comes and goes as it pleases. It must be punishment for being a _slut_. That's what my father calls my mother and me. The term cuts me deep every time. Whore I can manage, for it doesn't come off as insulting most of the time; but the "s-word" just sends me down for the count.

No one here has called me that, and why would they? I was their true free source of sex. No strings attached. I came when they wanted me, I left when they didn't. No small talk, no inner-personal relationship. Just raw sex, the thing every man dreams of. The thing only whores like me will give.

My pelvis and nether regions still ached, pulsating in the heat of dried blood. I laid back on his soft bed, closing my eyes in weariness. Outside I could hear people murmuring. It was most likely Sasori and his partner. He was probably warning Deidara to stay away from me, like I was his property. Whore's aren't owned unless they're prostitutes, and though I had considered the career many times before, I never sought after it.

The voices died off. They must have left. I sighed in dismay, wanting to be near Sasori again. I loved him dearly, but had no clue on how to show it. I withheld the information in fear of rejection. The puppeteer cared for me, that much was certain, but just how much? More then the others, certainly, as he didn't use me for sex. We acted on it more frequently then Deidara and I, but less so then any other member I would allow to touch my body.

I could hear Hidan outside the door now, Sasori was back and this time his voice was colder then ever. I stood up and crept towards the door to hear them arguing over me. _He must want to include me in one of his rituals again... _Normally Sasori wouldn't have cared, he would have let me go, but since I was still bruised and bloodied from Itachi- he refused to let the overly religious immortal near me.

_Maybe Sasori-kun does love me. Maybe it's more then the obvious bond from being together for so long_. I smiled lightly at the thought, scrambling away from the door as it opened. Just before he closed the door, I saw Hidan's painted face mouthing at me to come to him later on that night. Honestly, I would have. His rituals are usually fun. It's like a way of punishment for all the people I've hurt. A way to reconcile with my inner demons.

"Since when do you follow the Jashin religion?" His voice was numb. Monotonous. It held no true emotion, as he opened the drawer to his desk to select a few tools out of it. My frown returned as I stood there awkwardly, "....I don't....he just needs me sometimes..."

Sasori didn't say anything, rather he pulled out a small marionette and began to carve into it. I bit my lower lip, staring at him with the same lonesome look. I knew he could feel me staring at him, but he ignored me, sitting down and digging deeper into the wood until it splintered.

The crack made me flinch, however the puppeteer didn't notice. He did, however, curse under his breath at the thing. After a moment of arguing with myself, I went over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Sasori-kun...I am...ok."

He tensed before going back to work. I recoiled from him, hanging my head in defeat. If he loved me. He'd accept me. But he doesn't. "Why are you crying?"

His voice was still hollow, it lacked care. Care that I wanted from him, needed. I sniffed in disparity, trying hard to stop the tears from spilling out my eyes, "I am...not crying." My voice cracked so hard it made my throat hurt. The inside of my nose tickled from trying to keep quiet.

"You are shedding tears, therefore you are crying." I closed my eyes tight and went back to biting my lip. I wanted to curse at him, spill everything out. I wanted to apologize for being a whore. I wanted to die.

My eyes snapped open in fright, as my jaw went slack. Sasori glanced over his shoulder to stare at the odd expression. _I want to die. I hate my life. I am alone._ **Alone**.

He stood up in confusion, but hid the emotion from his face. I stepped back as he approached me, drops of saline leaking out from the corners of my eyes. He came towards me, making a squeak release from my throat. "You have no reason to cry."

A piercing scream erupted from deep within me. Sasori jerked away at the crude sound. I continued to cry out until Deidara ran in to see what was wrong. "Sasori-danna, what did you do to Aika-chan?!" His partner shrugged nonchalantly as the blond embraced me tightly.

***

Silence echoed in the room. Other members were outside to see what was going on with their fuck buddy. Deidara picked up my shaking body and took me away from the room. The missing nins in the hallway stared at me, but I couldn't see them. My eyes were squeezed tight once more, my body curled into the chest of one of the smaller Akatsuki member.

"_Sasori-danna, what did you do to Aika-chan?"_ The question resounded in his head. What had he done? The events leading up to the grueling scene played over and over in his head. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even figure out why she was crying in the first place. After all, he ignored her simple comments all the time and it's not like this is the first time she got on his nerves.

Sasori let out a perplexed sigh. If this is what he got for protecting her, then he wouldn't do it again. If she loved him she'd be able to see why he acted to rude towards her...If she loved him. She'd accept him. But she doesn't.

* * *

Well that's it. A little on the short side, but that's okay. I wrote the rough draft about a year ago and have been playing around with it since. A part of me wanted to continue and make it into a full story, however, it seems I am unable to connect all the plot points in my head...so for now, I'm afraid this remains just a oneshot.

_Update-_ I have decided to continue this story as a serious of oneshots. The chapters may or may not be connected in relation to time, however chapters two and three will probably be the most connected chapters as I broke down one event into two chapters.

Thank you for reading; Reviews are appreciated [:


	2. The Scent of Sand

Alas I have returned for a second chapter. I will tell you right now that there will be a third. I don't think this one is written as well as the first, so be forewarned. Also there is a lot less romance in this one, I'm saving all the goo for the third installment (hopefully my creativity won't fail me). I apologize for an OCCness that may be present. Happy Halloween!

**Reminder:** This story does not necessarily follow the Naruto time line, and it more of a collection of one-shots than an actual story.

**_Rating: _**T for minor language and some adult themes.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. The only thing I do own is Aika...

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, someone's up ahead!" Naruto called out over his shoulder before running over to the unconscious figure on the ground, "it's a girl!" Against his better judgment he knelt down beside her. Covering her was a black high-collared jacket with deep red clouds covering it; the sleeves were rolled up for some unknown reason.

Her chocolate brown hair was clean, though not extremely clean. Her bear limbs had dirt on them, but no bruises or sign of a struggle. It was strange to see nothing out of the ordinary on someone passed on in the middle of a road. Kakashi was much more cautious; however, once he was sure that she was indeed asleep, he turned her over.

Naruto's nose started bleeding at the sight, she was wearing nothing but a black silky set of undergarments beneath the odd cloak. The jounin just stared down nonchalantly. Sasuke, who was standing off to the side stared at the scene with narrowed eyes. Sakura was blushing beside him.

"She's not our problem." Kakashi straightened back up, not really seeing a reason for taking her to Konoha, "she's not hurt."

Sakura took a timid step forward, "but sensei, she's barely wearing any clothes, something must have happened to her for her not to be dressed." It was obvious what she was implying to everyone but the little oblivious Naruto who was still staring at the stranger.

"What kind of ninjas would we be if we just left her here, huh?" The blond said in slight frustration, surely they weren't just going to leave her there and let something happen to her. Sure, she was okay now, but there was little doubt that she would stay that way if left alone.

The whole situation had Kakashi puzzled, not that he'd show it of course, but there was something about the unconscious stranger. Why _would_ a nearly naked woman be lying on the ground- seemingly unscathed- in the middle nowhere?

The masked man did the only thing he thought he could to do, and picked her up gently. One arm was under her bent knees while another was under her shoulders. At least they were returning from a mission, and not the other way around.

Naruto and Sakura seemed relieved, as Sasuke remained nonchalant. Questions started to arise after a few moments of silence. The girl was still soundly sleeping in Kakashi's arms, not even the new movement of being carried stirred her. Naruto looked down and saw a tattered black ribbon on the ground. He picked it up and promptly pocketed it.

It was probably better that way, for all parties. As long as Aika slept, the secrets of the Akatsuki were safe. Not that she knew an extreme amount of inside information. All she did was sleep around. She wasn't even a _member_, and that was something she knew all too well.

She had been closer to Konoha then she thought, not that it was her destination or anything. Overall it only took about two hours for cell seven to reach it.

Now that they were home, there was a flurry of things they could do. They could take the mystery woman to the hospital, though there weren't any visible wounds, or they could take her to the Hokage, though she wouldn't be able to say anything due to unconsciousness. They could also take her to one of their homes or drop her off with someone else they came across.

Decisions, decisions. Kakashi went the medical route. After the nins relayed the circumstances, a flirtatious nurse quickly led Kakashi to an empty room where she would be looked after. The jounin laid her down as gently as he had picked her up. She still did not stir.

The nurse checked her vital signs. They were all normal, however she did notice some uncanny bags under the woman's closed lids. "She just appears to be fatigued." She commented lightly. Kakashi nodded in agreement before murmuring something along the lines of 'I will be back later' and turned to leave.

"Onii-san..." She murmured every so lightly. It made him hesitate, and Kakashi rarely hesitated. The two stared at her, seeing if she had awaken, however nothing else was uttered from her pale lips. He once again turned and took his leave.

His team, who had been waiting in the waiting room, now joined him. "So what'd they say, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with an overwhelming amount of curiosity. Kakashi merely shrugged before saying that she was just tired- careful to leave out her whispered words.

***

"Oh! You're finally awake!" The voice was so unfamiliar that it nearly frightened me. My eyes focused on the ceiling, shining a powerful tone of sadness that even the nurse could easily see. She frowned in return.

White. The ceiling was white with tiny grey specs. I had a headache. My leg muscles were torn from running for so very long from the hideout. The nurse, garbed in white, began asking me questions.

I simply turned over so that my back was facing her. A part of me wanted to spite the Akatsuki. To tell the ninjas of any village everything I knew. But deep down, I knew that it would be a bad idea. I would probably be killed.

"What's your name?" She had moved so that I was now facing her. My brown eyes looked up into her green ones blankly. What use would she have with my name?

I turned over again.

The nurse let out a frustrated noise at my defiance, but I didn't care. _Sasori-kun..._ Tears welled up in my eyes for the thousandth time the past couple days. _How could I be so stupid?_ He never loved me, hardly even cared for me.

A (very) small piece of me longed to go home to my father and brother. "Otou-sama..." He would kick me out as soon as I showed my face in Suna. It dawned on me that I was ultimately unwanted everywhere.

"Do you want your father...or brother?" I glanced at her over my shoulder, brother? How did she know I had a brother? Sure I let father slip but...I hadn't even thought of Jun-niisama since...since I left the Akatsuki.

My eyes narrowed lightly, what was she up to? "No." I answered plainly with a tone that was uncannily covered in ice. The nurse took a step back at my threatening gaze. Really, she didn't _mean_ to touch a nerve.

But she had hit it dead on. "If you are alright, I will take my leave then." She murmured lightly at me in a tone that suggested she was waiting on me to stop her. I did not; I let her leave without a word.

I forced myself to sit up, which is when I noticed that I had been changed into a hospital gown. Frantic, my eyes skewered the room for the cloak, only to find it lying at the foot of the bed. I quickly swiped it back up to my chest and inhaled deeply.

It smelt like him. Sawdust with a hint of something unknown. It was a smell that only men seemed to be able to possess, one that was a surefire turn-on if inhaled in the heat of passion.

I buried my face into the cloth and breathed in slowly. _Sasori-kun..._ My heart shuddered at the thought of him. _Why did you.._."I see you are finally awake."

My body did not move, not even a twitch, to the voice that too was unfamiliar. I was lost in the soft black fabric, in the scent of my lo-...former lover. Saline once more sprang up to greet my lidded eyes.

The owner of the masculine voice did not say anything else. He watched me silently as I lifted my head from the cloak to look at him. I could tell he was a ninja just from the mask and vest he wore. A strange man holding an even stranger book. He read to fill the silence, but stopped when he noticed the tears in my eyes.

***

The first thing Kakashi noticed was the overbearing sense of despair. The sheer amount of it was almost enough to stop him from coming inside. He could tell right away that she had an amazing ability to force her feelings onto others, even if it wasn't on purpose.

However, it was enough to make him close his orange book. If anything could keep him from reading, it was his curiosity. He wanted to know what could happen to make a woman so sad (though through his own experiences, he knew that it probably wasn't that hard), and ultimately what she had been doing in the middle of the road.

"I am in Konoha." She spoke softly, just as she had earlier in her sleep. Kakashi stared at her through a half-lidded eye. It was a gaze that reminded her of Sasori, and it made her quickly hate him for it.

"Yes you are." Kakashi replied, though she had only made a statement. He was just confirming it for her. Obviously she had some knowledge of the villages if she could recognize the leaf emblem on his headband.

The leaf made Aika's mind drift to Itachi. She remained silent as her grip on her jacket noticeably tightened. The change in atmosphere made Kakashi lift a brow, did she have something against the leaf village?

But the truth was she did not. She had nothing against the village, or Itachi, or anything. She couldn't hold a grudge to save her life, and it was one trait that put her in this situation in the first place.

Her gaze- which was directed at the bed- narrowed at the reoccurring thoughts of how she ended up here. The anger present was directed towards no one but herself- the only person she could almost never forgive. Kakashi noticed this as well. It was obvious by her new demeanor that she wasn't a threat.

***

Something abruptly hit me in the side of the head. My eyes widened in shock as I quickly turned an accusing face to the masked man. He put on an innocent face while reopening his book to continue where he left off.

I glared at him with the ferocity of a wet kitten as the small rubber ball fell to the waxy hospital floor. _Rubber ball..._

_"Arigato, Sasori-san, would you like to join us? It's really fun!" I piped happily at a much younger red-headed ninja. A wide smile was plastered on my face and was directed to no one but him._

_"I am busy." He replied rather flatly, but my smile only dimmed slightly as he handed me back the bright red rubber ball. I gently took it from him, my fingers brushing against his own. _

_A blush lightly graced my face as I looked up at him. His face was the slightest tint of red as well. "Aika-neechan! Hurry up!" My head turned over my shoulder to see the gaggle of other children anxious to play with the sphere some more until it was time to go home. _

_I began to turn from away from him to return when his voice stopped me, like it always did, "Aika-chan."_

_My eyes rose again, "yes, Sasori-kun?" There was a shadow of a smile on his lips, so very minute, almost invisible._

_"Come by later." He replied bluntly before taking the first exit._

***

"Where are you from?" Kakashi asked lightly, though he already had a pretty good guess. She smelt like sand, it wasn't strong; however his canine-esque nose could easily detect it. Sand and flowers, a rather beautiful mixture.

The woman lowered the cloak more, almost letting go of it. "It does not matter." She whispered softly in response.

_So she is a runaway then._ Kakashi concluded within his head. He had already assessed that she had no ninja training, for if she did she would have easily caught the ball he threw at her. In fact, despite the depressing air she was able to produce, there was nothing special about her.

Though she was ungifted in the ninja arts, she was still a stranger. A very strange stranger at that. Why would a run-away be garbed in nothing but lingerie and a mysterious black, red-clouded cloak?

"Sunagakure." The sound of her voice was a tad bit unsettling. So far only the air had been sad, but now her voice gained a new tone. It was regretful, but only in the slightest bit.

There was something wrong with her answer. There was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that she had _originated_ from Suna, however when they found her she hardly had any sand on her. She smelled of it, yes, but that could easily be from living there for years.

No, she was much to clean to have been running away from the sand village, much much too clean. That wasn't the only thing either, from the lack of clothing she would have easily attained scratches and scrapes from the constant beating of the sandy wind. There were no such wounds on her; there wasn't even a scratch.

Despite this set back, it did provide a little more information. She was a civilian from Sunagakure, with no ninja training. She had been running away from something or someone. And lastly, she was not in any great danger, for she was much too calm to be in any. Kakashi came up with what he thought could be the only logical answer: she ran away from a broken heart.

***

The fluttering of a thin black material caught his eye, and the metal tip of his puppet's tail swept down to gingerly pick it up. Sasori brought the old ribbon closer to his face. The edges were frayed, the color was faded, but most of all it smelled faintly like sand. Sand and flowers.

Deidara blinked at his partner, unsure of what exactly he was doing. A closer inspection of the fabric led him to believe that it belonged to their little whore. Not many women would keep such a worn out ribbon simply because of sentimental value.

However there was a problem. One was missing. Their target has two identical ribbons and so far they had only found one. Even more peculiar is the location: tangled in a piece of grass on the side of the dirt road.

Sasori tucked the treasured item into his pocket with the help of Hiroku's tail. The sand had an almost unnoticeable impression in it, as if someone had been lying there.

There five sets of tracks leading to the area of impression, but only four leading away from it. The one set (which he assumed was his missing person) had suddenly become ragged near the point of the depression in the sand. She had sluggishly fallen to the ground, and since none of the tracks leading away matched her own, it was safe to say that she was lifted from the area in which she had fallen.

It appeared (to him) that she was drugged. Probably with a senbon needle or even something slipped into what she had eaten. The shoe impressions matched those of the common ninja sandal.

Sasori's heart started to move faster. His flower had no training in the art of fighting. She could never defend herself and even if she could, she would not. Despite being in a kind-of league with a criminal organization, she did not like violence. So, Sasori came up with what he thought could be the only logical answer: she was kidnapped.

_Sasori entered the alleyway with nothing but hatred in his brilliant red eyes. Aika had not come to see him, when she always did. Naturally he went to look for her and when he began his journey to her home he heard the scream. A sound that could only be emitted from her throat. A sound that should have been sweet as laughter was full of terror._

_There were three of them surrounding her, none with any skill other than torturing young girls. Yes she was a still a girl, even at the age of fourteen. Everyone was surprised by her innocence due to who her mother was. _

_But he didn't care what the village thought of her. He didn't care what anyone thought of her. She was his and that was all that mattered. His to touch and kiss and protect, not these three insolent souls._

_It didn't take long for Sasori to make the blue strands of chakra and to wrap them around her attackers. He jerked his hands and threw them away from her, and nearly smiled when he saw that she was still untouched. _

_They tried to attack him then, but he jerked the strings again to send them flying away. He cut the strings and moved towards her shuddering form. Her thing sweater was torn in various places, exposing flesh that shouldn't be exposed. _

_Aika collapsed into him and sobbed, making him even angrier. "I will kill them." He said bluntly, but she shook her head. Sobbed and shook her head at him. She didn't want them to die. She didn't want anyone to die. _

_The red head did not understand her. She was so simple and naïve to him, but that was why he loved her. Maybe that was why she was able to love him back; he never understood how she could love him. _

_Her cries stopped as he continued to hold her. He kissed the top of her head, making her look up at him. Their lips met softly as his hands situated themselves on her hips. They longed to roam, but he remained in control of his fleeting hormones. She parted from him and smiled, and that was when he vowed to never hurt her._

_

* * *

_

Fin (for now)

I hope you enjoyed it [:

I felt like the story was boring without the spice of the two flashbacks, plus it helped add _some_ romance into it. I hope you guys enjoyed those as well :D Also, sorry for all the changes in point of view. I would get tired of first person and switch, and then hate third person and switch. Thanks for reading! And extra special thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter, it really gave me the inspiration to continue.


	3. Shame

This series of one shots is quickly turning into a regular series, which is somewhat frustrating on my behalf. I seemed to have accidentally dumbed Sasori down in this chapter, but who isn't when they are in love? My normal well thought out writing process has reverted back to its "write whatever comes into my head" process which is why this one seems a bit less structured (at least, I think so). This is probably the style you are more likely to see in the future, since the first chapter was worked on for several years while the pass couple have only been worked on for a couple months. Lots of POV shifts again.

**Reminder:** This story does not necessarily follow the Naruto time line, and it more of a collection of one-shots than an actual story.

**_Rating: _**T for minor language and some adult themes

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. The only thing I do own is Aika...

* * *

It had been a while since Sasori had to go undercover. The clothes he had to wear to blend in felt weird to him, uncomfortable almost. He had no weapons on him but a few summoning scrolls. Deidara was outside the village; he never could blend in.

He had been wandering the streets for hours for some sort of clue. A little whiff of her scent, the sound of her voice, hell even a scream would have been okay. He just wanted to find her and fix her. As much as he hated to admit, he missed her. He missed her more than he ever thought he could.

***

My torn leg muscles trembled beneath my weight as I stared out the window. I had to hold myself up on the sill to keep from falling down. Running for so fast, so long, had really done its damage.

The room was lonesome. It always was, even when the masked scarecrow came to visit. I blinked as a red-headed man came into my vision of the street. His back was to me but the hair was the same. "Sasori-kun," My fingers moved to open the window, but they stopped when he suddenly vanished. Tears swept my eyelids as I lost my grip on the window sill and fell to the ground sadly, just a broken hearted illusion.

***

Sasori left the street in a hurry when a thought occurred to him. He was looking in all the wrong places for her; she wouldn't be walking the streets or shopping. She was kidnapped (or so he thought) and kidnap-ees did not roam the streets after being captured.

Ninjas had taken her- that much he knew. Said ninjas would probably be doing something regular ninjas do (though what regular ninja would take such a precious thing from him?!). He stopped running when he came to what he assumed was the Konoha ninja training ground.

He was always stupid when it came to her, always did stupid things. That's how he got into this situation. He said what he felt, something he had never done before and something he will never do again. He was trying to remember what it felt like to be near her. To have her in his arms and for her to have him in her heart and on her mind.

Sasori put his hands into his pockets; he didn't even know what he'd say to her when he found her…if he found her.

***

I couldn't stop the memory from coming back, the memory of that night that started this whole damn thing. Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he just accept me?

_The door swung open, even though it had been locked. He was furious, and hurt, but mostly furious. He grabbed the key on the dresser, assuming it was the right one. And before Hidan could blink, she was unbound from the chains that were holding her up as if she was on a crucifix. She had sneaked away from his room even after he ordered her to stay.  
_

"_Sasori-kun, stop!" She tried to pull from him, but his grasp on her arm was too strong. She was too weak. _

_Hidan immediately grabbed her opposite arm, nearly pulling it out of socket. "We're not done!" Aika cried out in pain at the tug of war going on between them. Hidan let go at the cry, while Sasori just pulled harder._

_She could feel the blind rage just melting off of him as he nearly threw her into his room. She was able to catch herself before she fell to the ground. She turned around to face him, terrified by what she saw. The look on his face, she had seen it many times before. Not from him, but from her father. Whenever her mother got home, that was the face she was welcomed with._

"_Why do you have to be such a _**slut**_?" He asked in a voice so raised that it echoed in her head. God, how that word killed her. It broke her heart, broke her confusion, broke her voice. _

_She tried to speak but nothing came out. "Why am I not good enough for you?" His voice had lowered considerably. She hardly heard him that time. _

"_Saso-" He cut her off, entering another fit of rage when he realized that she was only wearing a black lacy set of bra and panties. She would never change. _

"_Get out." She couldn't tell by his voice what he was thinking anymore. It was so lost. She didn't move. "Get out!" There were tears in her eyes. That was the most vivid detail he remembered._

_She grabbed his cloak, didn't even try to defend herself, and left. More accurately, she ran. Ran until she collapsed from exhaustion. Ran until she could no longer feel the pain in her chest and the saline on her face._

Kakashi stood silently in the doorway watching her. He hated when girls cried; he never knew what to do with them. It was always so awkward. She was on the floor, and he wasn't sure why.

He would have helped her up if he could stand the tears, but he couldn't so he didn't. There wasn't much he could do for her anyway. She was still a mystery.

***

Sasori wished the memory of that night hadn't pushed its way back into his thoughts, controlling his anger had never been his strong suit. After holding it in for so long he just popped, exploded, snapped.

He looked up at the sound of shouting children. One was wearing an orange jumpsuit, the other he recognized instantly as an Uchiha.

His blood started to boil at the thought of Itachi and several scenarios of him killing his younger brother to torment him flashed across his brain. _Damn_, he thought, _I'm losing control._ More training should do the trick, it always did the trick.

The blond moved to take a kunai out of his pocket, that was when it caught his eye. A lonely black tattered ribbon fluttered out with it. The ninja promptly returned it to his pocket before anyone could notice. The distraction enabled the Uchiha to get a hit in, sending the other to the ground.

Sasori was staring at him then. Him? He took his flower? He was a hardly a genin and yet he had her ribbon. There was something about his chakra…something dark about it.

Now he knew how he could have taken her. He was a jinchuuriki.

***

I gathered my strength and pulled myself up onto my bed. When I looked up I caught him staring at me. "Kakashi," I mumbled lightly as a familiar lust started to grow inside me. He blinked at his name in slight surprise as he entered the room.

My heart longed for me to be completed, a completion I only felt during sex. Love had welled up so much over the passed few days that it needed to escape. Escape the only way I knew how. "Kakashi-kun…"

***

Sasori did not like ramen; he borderline hated it. Despite his feelings towards the food he ordered a bowl of beef ramen quietly, sitting on the last stool of the small ramen stand. A few seats away his target was sitting with who assumed to be his teammates.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" The orange one asked while slurping up his noodles eagerly. The puppeteer just played around with his food in boredom while eavesdropping unnoticeably.

"He's at the hospital with that woman." The girl answered, giving her teammate disgusted looks as he ate as if he was starving. "Naruto!" She snapped as food fell from him mouth.

_Naruto._ Sasori made chakra strings to distract his emotions. They curled around his chopsticks and flexed his fingers. "Again? It's not like she's going to tell him anything. I think he should just send her to Ibiki! He'll get everything we need!"

The girl punched him on the back of his head, leaving a large welt. "Baka! He'd probably kill her!"

The chopsticks snapped.

***

I was still panting in delight, even after he had promptly left. My face fell when the feelings of my recent orgasm faded away. A familiar emptiness swept over me, again I felt alone. Even outside of my whorehouse I acted…like my mother. Sasori would kill me if he saw me right now.

Or Scarecrow. He dressed faster than I thought was humanly possible. I hardly even saw his face during the entire event, strange. Maybe he was ashamed. That has only happened once before, and it was with….him.

"_Sasori-kun!" I held the sheet up over my sixteen-year-old breasts and around my waist as I tried to chase after him, "Please!" _

"_It's true, isn't it? What they say about you?" He had stopped, his voice untrusting, his back to me. He couldn't even look at me. _

_I looked at my bare feet and then I shut my eyes so tight I began to see a black and white tunnel. How could I answer him? How could I tell him that everyone was right? That I was just like my mother? _

_Sasori had turned around, unbeknownst to me. He stared at me, at how my body started to shake with shame. I couldn't explain how it happened, it just did. I just became her, I just didn't know how else to show my love. _

_I realized that he had come towards me when I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders. My head rested on his shoulder as he nudged it lightly, "I don't care." _

***

The three young genins looked over at the Sasori when his chopsticks broke. He played it off smoothly, getting another set and breaking them apart. They realized that they hadn't noticed him at all until he broke his eating utensils. The Uchiha and the female were the only ones to realize that even after the wood of the chopsticks had splintered, the shards stayed together by what seemed to be some sort of invisible force.

When Sasori realized that they were looking at him he cut off his chakra strings, after which he pretended to ignore them as he picked some wood chips out of his uneaten ramen.

They went back to their conversation. Their conversation about_ her_. "Hey! Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasori's attention was once again piqued. If his flower was indeed kidnapped then certainly their jounin sensei was the culprit. It was probably a case of mistaken identity. They probably thought she was some sort of threat to Konoha or to herself, but he knew that she'd never go with them willingly. Not with leaf ninjas.

"I thought you three were supposed to be training." He quipped while reading what Sasori knew was a pornographic novel, which made him even more worried.

Naruto, who's name Sasori was able to deduce, instantly snapped back at him, "I thought you were supposed to be helping us!"

Kakashi noticed Sasori and felt as if he had seen his face before. Neither ninja showed that either one was paying the other any attention. "How is she, Kakashi-sensei?"

He shifted somewhat awkwardly at the girl's question, but Sasori was the only one to notice it. "Fine." He flipped a page in his book.

The answer obviously annoyed them, all of them, because everyone sitting at the ramen stand was anxious to hear about her (well except maybe the Uchiha, he couldn't care less). The tension led Sasori to believe that Kakashi had just at sex with her. It was the same tension he felt shortly after Aika started to sleep with the other Akatsuki members. His anger flared again, but his face remained stoic.

The jounin took another look at Sasori. That look was all it took to ring the bell in his mind. Now he recognized him from his bingo book. Akasuna no Sasori. An S-Class criminal ninja from Sunagakure and it wasn't hard to see why _he_ was here.

Ironically, at the exact same time, Sasori realized who the jounin was (from his identical copy of the bingo book). The infamous Copy Ninja. The rumors of him didn't scare the puppet master though. He had, what he thought to be, the deadliest poison of all. There was no cure and it was deviously painful. You can't copy that.

Kakashi gave a familiar lazy smile to his students, "if you three are done here, you have some training to do."

***

Once they were away from the ramen stand, Kakashi turned to the three with a serious look on his face rather than his usual bored and playful one. "That man at the ramen stand, did he talk to you?"

"No, he just sat there. He didn't even eat his ramen!" Naruto nearly shouted back, hating to see perfectly good ramen go to waste.

Sakura gave her sensei a confused look, "why, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi flipped a page in his book, "he is an S-class criminal ninja from Suna."

The only point Naruto could see was that they were sitting next to a dangerous killer unknowingly, "So then why did we leave? Shouldn't we turn him in or something?"

Of course Kakashi had already thought of doing that, but quickly decided against it. It would cause more harm then good by now, especially since he had made the mistake of sleeping with Aika. He still was unsure of how that happened. Her lusty eyes and the way she said his name, he found himself unable to resist the open invitation. It had been a while since he had gotten laid; he was way overdue.

"That woman is from Suna." Sasuke commented with his typical emotionless voice. "He must be here for her."

Kakashi nodded, glad that at least one of his pupils got it. "It seems that I could have been wrong when I said she wasn't in any danger." But he wasn't sure if he was or not. If a ninja as strong as Sasori of the Red Sand wanted to capture and/or harm a simple civilian like Aika, then they would have easily been able to do so by now.

If Aika was indeed heartbroken, and if her heart was broken by said ninja, then Kakashi was in deep shit. Jealousy, he unfortunately knew, was not a good emotion for a ninja to harbor. They can do terrible things with it.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see her!" Naruto shouted once more, this time out of concern rather than anger. Kakashi always loved his enthusiasm.

***

After redressing I went back to sitting up on my hospital bed in boredom. I was wearing Sasori's cloak, trying to remember what it felt like to be near him. To be in his arms and in his heart and on his mind. I couldn't even remember it. The feeling of tiny butterflies in my chest was what I missed the most, a feeling I now recognized as returned love and affection.

I had none of that here. No one to hold me until I fell asleep, no one to keep me company when I otherwise had nothing to do, and no one to have meaningful intercourse with. Everything in Konoha felt empty. I missed where I belonged.

Kakashi strolled in casually, reading his book while doing so. He didn't seem ashamed, just indifferent which annoyed me more. I'd rather be ashamed of than uncared for.

He decided to be frank, "Do you know Akasuna no Sasori?"

My eyes widened slightly, something he caught, how could Kakashi know about him? "No. Who is he?" I replied bluntly, though he could tell I was lying about not knowing him.

"He is a criminal from your village, a missing ninja." Kakashi prodded me verbally, trying to get me to spill my connection with Sasori. Unfortunately for him I had quickly decided to deny any relation to the Akatsuki and all of its members. Plus, I didn't see him as a criminal. I don't even know what crimes he is said to have committed. I have no desire to know either.

I finally broke the silence with my reply, "what does he have to do with me?" It was obvious that I was withholding information now, and I knew it was. I didn't care; it was none of his business what my relation to Sasori was unless, of course…he was in the village. Sasori wouldn't be that careless though, would he? To be walking around a village such as Konoha being who he is?

The butterflies suddenly returned as I subtly inhaled the scent he had left behind on his cloak collar.

***

Kakashi was starting to get annoyed. She was withholding information that could be vital to her own health! Why wouldn't she just tell him how close her and this missing nin were? He didn't think she was that prideful to hide what seemed to be unimportant information.

The cloak was not a woman's cloak. He noticed that when he first saw her, and he had pieced together that is belonged to whoever made her run. Since then (within a few hours actually) he had pieced even more together: that the cloak must have belonged to Sasori himself. In which case, he needed to get it away from her or at least find out if he was correct.

It could potentially be used as bait for a trap. After all Sasori was a criminal and needed to be caught. He needed to pay for the crimes he had committed.

"That boy, your student, Sasuke-kun is his name?" She asked tentatively, no longer looking as bold as she had previously. The question itself caught him off guard since his team had had little to do with her the past few days. Kakashi had decided to leave them more on the sidelines just in case she turned out to be dangerous.

Said team was eavesdropping outside the room, and the atmosphere immediately went cold. Even they couldn't understand how she could possibly know his name. "He looks a lot like his brother."

* * *

cliffhanger? A little. But you know what a cliffhanger means? A definite chapter four! Sorry not a lot of romance once again. I planned a reunion in this chapter but it just didn't happen. At least you finally know what happened to make her run away, right?

Reviews bump my inspiration and feed my muse cookies.


	4. Passion

So this chapter. Don't like it. Love the ending. Don't like everything else. Though originally it was going to be titled _Wilt_ I changed it at the last minute. Chapter five will more than likely be titled _Wilt_ instead. Beginning of this chapter was inspired by "Change" by Deaftones as well as "Breathe" by Pearl Jam. I know this is shorter than usual, but I liked the stopping place. Apologies if you don't like it.

**Reminder:** This story does not necessarily follow the Naruto time line, and it more of a collection of one-shots than an actual story.

**_Rating: _**T for some adult themes (hinted torture, rape, and sexual content)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. The only thing I do own is Aika...

* * *

Sasori had watched her change so many times over the decades. From the time they were little until now. He would compare her to a butterfly, but butterflies didn't do the things she did. He should have never brought her to the Akatsuki. He should have left her to rot in Suna.

These thoughts crept through his mind as he watched her undress through the window. He should have listened to everyone when then told him to stay away from her. She went down on her knees and unzipped the pants of the man in front of her.

He felt anger again, towards her and her lifestyle. He felt like too much like a cliché when the sensation of his heart breaking overrode any other feeling. Why was she doing this to him?

***

Since my outburst, I had been taken to questioning in a building I had assumed to be run by the Konoha ANBU. There wasn't any information I could give them that would satisfy their thirst for Itachi's blood. I realized this after they easily saw through the lie about him raping me in the forest. They didn't believe me. No one believed me.

_Sasori-kun where are you?_ I pleaded as I was forced to perform oral sex on one of the interrogators. Do it or get hurt. What pride did I have left anyway?

_Sasuke had burst into the room after my utterance of their similar looks. Kakashi almost instantly became on edge, a sense of betrayal welling up in him at the thought that he had just slept with a woman who had potentially slept with Itachi as well. _

_His student had a kunai out and was almost ready to force the information from my terrified face. My eyes were wide; this was not the diversion I wanted! I only wanted to get Sasori off of the subject, clear his name from the air before I was connected to him. _

"_How do you know Itachi?" His voice was so much darker than before. I forgot that Sasuke was a ninja too, just like the rest of them. He was capable of terrible things just like the members of the Akatsuki. _

_Tears came to my eyes at the question, how could I ever come off as innocent? "He raped me."_

_It came out in a believable tone. In fact, the little one __**did**__ believe me, but his elder did not. Kakashi knew how to read people, especially me. He asked Sasuke to leave as he moved closer towards my bed. _

_He didn't feel that taking out a weapon was necessary like Sasuke did. He knew I couldn't defend myself. He knew I was a fly caught in a web. And that was when I saw it, the eye that had been concealed. The eye I had seen before and had experienced first hand before was now staring right at me. _

I swallowed begrudgingly and pulled away from the man. Vomit rose to the back of my throat, but I swallowed that too. At least my stomach was no longer empty. The man (whose name I didn't know, I didn't know any of their names) put his hand on my head to further belittle me. Never had I hated sex so much.

"Now are you going to tell me your relation to Akasuna no Sasori? Or am I going to have to punish you again?"

The name swam in my head. Was I wrong to think that Sasori was in the village looking for me? Why had he not saved me by now? Betrayal and anger rose steadily as I continued to wonder what had happened to him.

I looked up at my tormentor with nothing but hatred in my eyes. He laughed at me, tugging my hair in the process, "now that's a new look. What? I thought you liked being a whore?"

"I never liked it!" I shouted at him, emotion rushing up from what felt like nowhere. I didn't want to be a whore; I didn't want to end up like my mother- alone without a person who cared about her and with a reputation of doing nothing but lying on her back for a living.

My outburst startled him. I had hardly spoken and had only spoken softly. He pulled my hair harder making tears come to my eyes. All I wanted…all I ever wanted was to be with him. "How do you know Sasori?"

The reiteration of the question had a new emotion behind it. I knew by now that it meant that either I answer the question or I would be punished. I would be physically punished unless I performed sexually. But I hated physical pain more than anything in the world (besides myself at this point in time) and had always succumbed to the ninjas that entered the room.

"I love him."

***

"_I never liked it!"_ Sasori stared at her, she was protecting him? Guilt washed over his entire body as her body visibly sank in sadness. They were torturing her to get information about the Akatsuki, and she obviously hadn't given them anything, not even a minute detail.

"_How do you know Sasori?"_ He watched closely to see what she would do; he noticed the difference in tone in the interrogator's voice. Sasori made chakra strings outside the barred window just in case. His chakra was concealed so that no one could sense him nearby. If she gave in, he would have to punish her himself and that was something he just didn't want to do.

But the next thing to come out of her mouth shocked him more than anything; he nearly lost concentration and revealed himself. _"I love him." _

He could tell she was crying by the croak in her voice and the way her body collapsed further after the words left her lips. The ANBU ninja was taken aback as well. The grip he had on her hair loosened and let go. She had finally said something useful.

***

Kakashi stared lazily at her as she lay in a heap on the cold ground. He pretended not to know what all they were doing to her to get out information. The ANBU rarely ever had to get information out of a female citizen and apparently they had taken advantage of that. They were probably like him in that they didn't really have much time for sex. He almost felt guilty. Almost.

She was, after all, harboring information on S-Class criminal ninjas. There was no telling just how many she actually knew since Itachi and Sasori seemed to be two completely different ninjas yet she knew both of them either personally or through the grapevine, she knew.

But still, the familiar depressed air she had produced in the hospital surrounded her now; only this time it was slightly different. There was anger mixed into her sadness and she cried out openly now, unlike before.

He watched her shoulders shudder as she cried to the cement on the ground. He couldn't tell exactly why she was crying, whether it was from the repeating episodes of rape or the situation itself. His curiosity prodded him to seek out the answer.

"I have done nothing wrong." She stuttered between sobs. She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. "Why are you doing this to me?"

She was keeping back vital information on killers. She deserved this, didn't she? She had the choice of telling them her connections. She had the choice to save herself. But if that was true, why was he suddenly starting to feel regret?

When he first met Aika, she had seemed so innocent. She was helpless in every aspect he could think of. She even slept with him for reasons behind his own knowledge. Yet, this little flower turned into a Venus fly trap. She was closed up until they could force her open. And for what? Information that might not even be accurate?

At once Kakashi realized that he had made a grave mistake.

***

I noticed Kakashi left without answering my questions as I tried to sit up a little off of the floor. The slight physical pain I felt from being overused paled in comparison to that which I felt inside my chest. My heart felt as if it was ready to burst into a million pieces and end my life in an abrupt manner.

A creaking noise behind me caused my ears to twitch; I looked to see the bars to the little window of my cell being sawed apart. The instrument doing the damage was a tool I was all too familiar with, but I wasn't sure if it was real or not. The tip of Hiroku's tail was easily cutting through the bars that had been confining me.

Immediately my heart leaped, for only one person could be behind a wooden tail such as that. "Sasori-kun." I whispered with a voice hoarse from crying. No one answered me but a hand appeared and offered itself to me plainly.

I slowly moved towards the window and eventually slid my hand into the one being given to me. The familiar feeling of his skin against mine caused the butterflies to crack again from their cocoons and flutter around my ribcage.

He pulled me up until I had both arms over the sill. I held onto it as he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me the rest of the way out. The cell had been slightly below ground so that the window was very close to the grass outside. There was only a foot or two between the opening and the soil.

Both of us were quiet as I lay against him on the ground, half pulled into his lap and half sprawled out on the grass. His arms were wrapped around me; his face was in my hair. It was cold in my scant second-hand clothing, but I didn't care. I hardly noticed the wind against my skin as our body heats meshed together. I almost felt like too much like a cliché when the sensation of my heart welling with joy overrode all other feelings of fatigue and hurt, but I didn't care about that either.

***

Kakashi was just about to go back into the cell when he heard the sound of metal against metal. He looked through the small window on the cell door to see a hand going through the now bar-less window.

His hand jolted to the knob, but he suddenly stopped himself as he saw her getting pulled out of old cell. He was almost certain that it was Sasori and as much as he wanted to run in and snatch her back, he didn't. He stayed perfectly still and watched from the small window her body laid against his. The sad air was gone and now, so was she.

***

Sasori stood up, lifting me up with him. His grip around my body was starting to crush me, but I didn't care. I only wished that I could have somehow closer to him at that moment. In the past I would have wanted to tear his clothes off and be skin against skin, two bodies entwined into one in the heat of passion.

But I knew now that passion did not equal love. Many of those ninjas were passionate about having sex with me, but none of them loved me. But he loved me that much I now know for certain.

***

It was far into the night when they had arrived back at the hideout. Aika had fallen asleep on top of Deidara's clay bird. Sasori could tell that she hadn't slept well in a long time by how deeply she was sleeping now. She hadn't said anything and neither had he.

Not that either of them had any idea of what to say. Deidara asked questions which went unanswered. He was simply ordered to take them home, and he complied with a huff and a fist full of clay.

The bird landed on the ground in front of the hidden cave, Sasori scooped Aika up and walked inside. Everyone else was asleep when they arrived so the puppeteer was lucky to not get bombarded with even more questions of their return.

Sasori laid her down on his bed and really looked her over for the first time in a long time. His fingers traced a cut that was on her arm lightly. He had never seen her so physically hurt in his life. She'd get the occasional scrape, cut, or bruise; but never so many at one time.

He lifted the small tank top she was wearing to see her ribs protruding out unhealthily. He frowned at this, feeling the grooves between her ribs to the point of accidentally tickling her awake.

***

My eyes shot open at the sensation of something brushing against my ribs. They frantically shot around the room until my vision adjusted to the dim light. I thought I would never see this room again. I thought I would never see _him_ again.

"Sasori-kun," I muttered, letting a small smile come to my face, "Sasori-kun, I love you."

He stood up straight, but continued to stare directly at me. I knew what he was doing; he was searching for a hidden meaning, for a lie or a hint of dishonesty. He turned to leave, but before doing so he whispered words that felt taboo to hear, "I love you too."

* * *

Okay, okay, maybe not an all-star reunion but it's not too terrible, right? I'm terribly unsure about the quality of this one (don't I say that every time?), but I felt really bad for not updating in so long. ]:

Also, I'd like to warn you that I have no idea what to do for chapter five. I know what I want to overall accomplish, but that's about it. Other than that I'm totally blank. I think it'll probably splash in some more flashbacks to keep it from being boring as sin. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks everyone for the reviews! Kisses to you all~

(-tear- even when my added notes I didn't hit 3k! Oh well, can't always be a winner. I'll be sure to add a bit more to chapter five...or at least try to.)


	5. Ribbons

Again a chapter that was supposed to be named _Wilt_ but at the last minute wasn't. Lots of insight on the past in this one. Not much romance...maybe a little. More explanation than anything. But, hey, it's here! Chapter five is finally here! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added to alert list.

**Reminder:** This story does not necessarily follow the Naruto time line, and it more of a collection of one-shots than an actual story.

**_Rating: _**T for some adult themes (death, sexual references, inferred nudity?)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. The only thing I do own is Aika...and her family P:

* * *

_I felt the whispers from the lips of all the adults, even if I didn't know what they were talking about. They spoke words of which I didn't know the meaning to and even worse they were calling my mother such words. I stood up from my place in the sandbox with tears brimming my eyes. I didn't have to know what the words meant to know that they were bad. _

_Mother was smiling at me, even though I could see a single saline drop slide down the side of her face. I turned my head to see the other mothers staring at me with eyes full of malice and blind hatred. My tiny heart sunk in my chest as my pupils moved from one parent to the next._

_Until my eyes came to rest on her, whose mouth was not moving and whose eyes showed no hint of disgust. She had dark brown hair that was slightly darker than my own mother's chocolate colored locks. A strange smile spread across my face as I continued to gaze at her, she seemed blank with no meanness or kindness- just a blank slate._

_A young boy, perhaps a year older than me, ran up to her. He had fiery red hair and matching eyes that made me smile more. The blank woman's expression did not change. It stayed the same. She did not move. I took a step towards the pair in intrigue. He was speaking to her softly, asking her questions and suddenly a small blue light caused me to blink. The woman moved ever so slightly in order to physically greet the red-head. _

_Her hand ran across his head and down his cheek. His fingers were twitching slightly and more little blue lines of light sparkled in the sun. Despite her caring caress her eyes stayed the same. I moved towards them again, not stopping to stare this time. I wanted to know him and his strange caretaker. Why didn't she shun my kaa-san like so many others did?_

_The boy seemed shocked when he noticed my presence. He then noticed all the stares that they were receiving from the rest of the buzzards. All eyes were cast on the orphan and the daughter of a whore. Why were they even allowed to come to the playground? _

"_Hi, I'm Aika!" A cheeky smile spread across my face as I clasped my hands behind my back. The boy stared at me for a moment as if trying to figure out why I was talking to him or even acknowledging his existence. _

"_Sasori," he muttered softly before his head cocked to the side in interest. What a weird little girl. A smile (not nearly as cheerful and sweet and full of happiness as my own) crossed his tanned five-year-old face. It was small but sincere. It only made me like him more._

_I looked up at the now motionless woman before asking in a tone that was just as excited as before, "will you play with me?"_

_He followed my gaze and frowned before straightening his posture. The woman seemed to slump forward at his movements and the bits of blue lights disappeared. Another rare smile flashed across his face, "sure."_

"Cheep, cheep!"  
"Huh?"

My eyes fluttered open to see a small clay bird poised on the side of the bathtub. I looked at what used to be a tub full of bubbles to see what merely looked like soapy water. "Cheep, cheep!"

Its thin wings flapped in excitement, making me smile lightly. "Dei-kun?"

A rather exuberant blond sprung from the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. The little masterpiece cheeped again at his entrance before hopping down to the ground and tottering away.

"Good morning, Aika-chan! Mind if I join you, un?" I grinned and pulled my knees up to my chin to make room for him. He ditched the towel and slid into the lukewarm water.

"It's cold, yeah!" He pouted cutely while taking his hair down from its half-up position.

I giggled at him and held my arms out to him, "Dei-kun, you're the one that wanted in. Your hair is dirty, you never clean it!"

He scratched his head, shaking random bits of soot free. They fell into the water as he turned his back to me and leaned against my legs. "That's because I like when you do it, yeah!"

I smiled again, warmly though he could not see it, as I started to tread my fingers through his long golden locks. "Where is Sasori-kun?" I started to wash his hair like I had dozens of times before. It wasn't sexual, just…friendly. It was relaxing for both of us.

"Talking with Leader-sama about Konoha, un."

My spine stiffened at the thought of that village. Deidara noticed that I stopped playing with his hair and glanced back at me with a curious expression. "Why'd you stop, hm?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes, pushing back the memories of being held captive by leaf nins. I had only arrived back at the hide out last night. Sasori must be briefing him on what had happened and telling him of my loyalty to the organization. Had I given up information like they wanted- I'd have to be killed.

Deidara lazily handed me a bottle of shampoo to break me out of my thoughts. He shivered when I squirted it onto his head. "Cold, Dei-kun?"

"I hate it when you do that, yeah."

I giggled and started to scrub his scalp. The boy never washed his hair it seemed. He always wanted help with it. Deidara relaxed further against my legs, nearly squishing me. I looked around, noticing that there wasn't a clean way to rinse the suds out.

While he wasn't paying attention I cut the shower on and the head above us rained cold water down into the tub. Deidara jerked up angrily, "Aika-chaaan!" He hugged himself at the temperature of the water.

I laughed at his frustrated face before reaching up to release the soap from his hair. He pouted the entire time, making him only look younger than he actually was.

Once finished a tired-looking Sasori walked into the room. He stared at the site of both of us in the tub together with a bored look. He knew now more than ever that he didn't have to fight for my heart. He already had it.

Sasori remembered vividly the first time Aika had met Deidara. She was apprehensive to say the least. During her first encounter with Orochimaru, he wrapped his tongue around her throat and licked her cheek. His flower was utterly disturbed for the following weeks and refused to be near him. He had said something to her which Sasori could never figure out. She would not tell him. She would not tell anyone.

But when the young blonde was first introduced to her, her eyes lit up like new candles. Even though she was over ten years his senior there was an immediate connection on a childlike level. She smiled brightly at him as he grinned back.

For a moment jealousy had struck him deep into his chest until she greeted him, "Hello, Deidara-nii-san." She had called him brother, and thus he knew instantly that she would never fall in love with him. No matter how close their relationship would grow to be- she would only love him as a friend or even as family. It is hard to tell how Aika loves people sometimes. She acted differently with each member, but with Deidara there was a bond in a much deeper fashion.

The two were very much not in love but just acted as playmates. Aika didn't have many friends - in fact she only had Sasori (who only had her in return) - and to her Deidara was a dear friend. Her closest friend next to himself, of course. No one will ever know her like Sasori does.

In any way, he no longer felt jealousy when they were together especially when he stumbled upon her washing his hair. It was more motherly than sexual. There was no faint smell of arousal in the air. Just friendship.

Aika beamed at him, a look he once feared he would never see again. He turned off the shower, much to Deidara's pleasure. The blond wrung his hair out before shaking his head like a dog.

Sasori would have been angry if it weren't for the giggle of surprise that Aika let out. The sound made him so calm that he couldn't say anything in regards to just being sprayed by his partner's wet hair.

Dediara stood up and wrapped the towel he had entered with around his waist. He then quietly took his leave. Aika was still smiling up at the red head without a trace of guilt on her beautiful face. Not that there was anything for her to be guilty of- she was just washing his hair and Kami knows he needed it.

Aika stood up and used her hands to fling off the excess water while Sasori handed her a fluffy red towel that was hanging on the metal towel rod beside the tub/shower combo. She dried her arms and legs before wrapping it around her torso. Sasori stared at her, stared at the bruises and sores from her trials in Konoha. The guilt Aika did not possess, suddenly possessed him.

He frowned at the site of them and she blushed in embarrassment. The flush made his guilt wash away and love suddenly blossomed through his veins once more. "Aika-chan."

She blinked up at him, surprised by his utterance of her name. Before her leave he had rarely said it, especially with the added suffix. The addition made her warm inside and her flush dissipate. Finally the truth about how they felt was out in the open, after years of repressed emotions they were finally freed. The air seemed so much lighter now after the previous night's love confession.

He tossed a towel onto her head so that she could dry her hair. She let out a muffled laugh before bringing her hands up to massage the water from her brown tresses. "I have a present for you."

Aika peeked out from under the medium-sized towel on her head. She looked unbelievably adorable with the towel partially covering her head and the look of excitement on her face. She threw the towel onto the ground and the adorableness suddenly turned into sexiness. With wet hair tussled into askew slightly-curled locks and pretty much naked nearly made him shut the door and lock it.

But Sasori had more control over himself then he thought and tried to ignore the thoughts that were quickly growing inside his head. To think he almost lost her. If he hadn't of come when he did then she would have surely wilted into an empty shell of what she is now.

"You have to wait for it."

She pouted, again changing the atmosphere this time from sexy to cute. No wonder men were always after her, she could be any sort of attraction she wanted to be whether is just be innocently attractive and deviously sexy. The range gave her the power to have any man she wanted, yet in the end she had ultimately chosen him. There was no feeling that could parallel that of which he felt when he finally realized that.

"_Puppets?" The little Aika reached forward and touched the knee of Sasori's pseudo-father. It had been a week since they first met and they were already close knit. She visited him nearly every day, always knocking on the door to see if he wanted to play. When he wasn't home (which was usually when he was at the ninja academy), Chiyo would let her in and she would sit and wait for him patiently. _

_The first couple of times he was surprised to see her there sitting between his lifeless wooden parents, smiling happily whenever she saw him. After a few days of this he finally got used to having someone there waiting for him. _

"_Yes." Sasori replied softly, inwardly nervous about what her reaction might be. He half expected her eyes to grow wide in horror and for her to run out of the house and never look back. _

_Instead, instead she laughed lightly (not in a mocking manner, more like in relief). "I thought they just didn't like me."_

_She grinned at him toothily, something she didn't do anymore. Again it was the innocence that confused him the most. She didn't care that his parents were just puppets or that he controlled them to fill the hole in his heart. _

_Sasori smiled faintly back at her, she could be so naïve. Aika's expression however suddenly changed. She looked back up at the two puppets with a small frown on her face. "Most parents won't talk to me. They don't like kaa-san." She spoke ever so softly, as if she didn't really want him to hear her._

"_But Chiyo-baasama talks to me!" Her grin returned, although it wasn't as bright as before. It seemed a little forced this time. _

_Chiyo popped into the room at her sound of her name, "Aika-chan, are you staying for dinner tonight?" _

_Aika giggled in delight, she loved Chiyo and Chiyo loved her. She was glad that her grandson had found someone special. Or at least someone who didn't think he was an orphaned freak. _

"_Can I, Chiyo-baasama?" _

_She nodded her head yes, and Aika clapped her hands together in excitement._ _"I'd love to!"_

Aika sat cross-legged on Sasori's bed. She was dressed now in a simple tank top and cloth shorts. Her hair was damp, but combed neatly down instead of springing out every which way. She watched as Sasori moved about the room, reminiscing about the past.

He pulled out a small paper bag and tossed it onto the bed. He wasn't sure how to give gifts anymore. And it wasn't really a gift more of a…re-gift? He didn't really know what it was.

She excitedly opened up the bag, a shocked expression spread across the face…

_Aika sat at her mother's vanity, her legs swinging back and forth since her feet didn't quite touch the ground yet. Her hair was in its usual low pig tails, but they were about to get a now adornment. Two black ribbons were lying side by side in front of the vanity's mirror. She recognized them as the ones her mother used to wear all the time. _

_Her eyes began to water as she picked them up and tied one around each pig tail. She stared at them in the mirror and smiled warmly. "I love you, kaa-san." She whispered lightly before getting down. Her father called for her to hurry up so they could make it to the funeral in time._

_His eyes hardened when he saw the additions of ribbons in her hair. He scoffed and was about to tell her to take them off, but when he saw the look of sadness on his little girl's face, he couldn't. Instead he turned away from her and opened the door. His wife was dead. From a venereal disease, one that he did not give her. He was almost too ashamed to go to her burial but he did it for his children._

_More specifically for his daughter. His son had the same feelings that he did in the matter, but his oblivious little girl wanted nothing more than to visit her mother one last time. He didn't want to lose her like he lost his wife, so he agreed to take her. _

"You were the only one that showed up." Aika murmured softly as she took the two black ribbons from the bag. She thought she had lost them in Konoha, but somehow Sasori had managed to find them. They meant the world to her and he knew it.

She wiped away potential tears and sprung from the bed in order to wrap her arms around Sasori. He understood her undying love for her mother, even though she was a whore; he also understood the pain of losing a parent. He was the only one there for her when her mother died. Her father and brother didn't seem to care as much as she did that her beloved kaa-san was gone. It hurt her more than they would ever know.

Sasori hugged her back; he expected this reaction, although he didn't think she'd be so abrupt about it. She nuzzled her face into his chest while clutching her gift (or rather re-gift) close to her heart. A smile (not nearly as excited and sweet and full of happiness as hers) crossed his tanned face. It was small but sincere. It only made her love him more.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, and I hope the flashbacks didn't take over the actual story (though I think it probably did). Less flashbacks next chapter, though they do help me reach my 3k word quota. Just like these little quips do. ^-^ Anyway, thanks so much for waiting and reading.

I actually just realized that all of my little page breaks I make it word do not transfer over to ff. Little late, right? I hope it hasn't been too confusing. I'm much too lazy to fix it (although if there are any complaints I will go through and edit the chapters). Cheers!


End file.
